


Sorting Things Out (or not)

by Impala_Chick



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees a news interview featuring Tony trying to smooth over what happened to the Avengers. Steve gets angry and uses the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Things Out (or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiselin/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: http://illbetherestonyfest.tumblr.com/post/145192921951/mcu-post-civil-war-steve-sees-tony-on-the-tv#notes

The room Steve was holed up in featured huge glass windows with a sweeping view of a rocky mountainside and any other time, Steve might have been amazed by Wakanda’s beauty. Steve sat facing one of the windows, but his eyes were glazed over. He kept turning a little grey flip phone over and over in his palm.

A knock at the door forced him to look up, and T’Challa entered. 

“You might want to see this,” T’Challa said before he grabbed a T.V. remote from the bureau and turned on the flat screen.

Steve turned and Tony’s face illuminated the screen. A reporter had a microphone shoved in Tony’s face, but Steve couldn’t hear what the reporter was asking. Tony had bags under his eyes and his hair was more mussed than usual. His tie was loosened, and the top two buttons on his white shirt were undone. Steve could tell that Tony hadn’t been sleeping. That made two of them.

“Turn it up.” Steve gestured towards the T.V. and T’Challa complied.

Tony plastered on a fake smile, took a deep breath, and begin to answer whatever question the reporter had asked. Steve leaned forward in his seat, his eyes on Tony’s face. Even in Tony’s current state of disarray, Steve couldn’t help but appreciate the way Tony’s eyes sparkled once he realized what he wanted to say.

_”Look, Veronica. This has all been a big misunderstanding. Captain Rogers is on sabbatical because he’s got some things to sort out. Meanwhile, the rest of us are going to help clean up the mess we made. We’re working with the U.N. to think of alternate solutions beyond just the Accords, and Helmut Zemo is being held in isolation for what he was done.”_

Tony nodded at the screen and put his shades over his eyes. Steve clenched his fists.

_“But Mr. Stark, when will Captain Rogers be back?”_

The reporter attempted to keep Tony from leaving, her arm with the microphone outstretched towards him. But Tony was already turning away.

_“That is all, Veronica.”_

T’Challa turned off the T.V. and Steve stood up.

“Can you believe that guy?” Steve crossed his arms as anger welled up inside his chest, threatening to burst out.

“Captain, I just wanted you to know what was going on. You have to go back eventually,” T’Challa said with a shrug. He took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Steve paced the room, fuming at Tony’s attempt at a cover-up. Steve wasn’t on “sabbatical”, he was hiding because he was still furious. He wasn’t “sorting things out” because he didn’t know _how_ to fix this. How dare Tony act like nothing had changed?

Steve uncrossed his arms and looked down at the phone still in his palm. He didn’t even think twice before he flipped it open and typed a message with his thumbs. He had no way of knowing if Tony had the other flip phone with him, but Steve hoped he did.

[STEVE] Nice PR, asshole.

Steve wearily sank onto the bed, almost regretting what he had sent. But it was too late. 30 seconds later, his phone buzzed. Steve flipped it open, and had to scroll to read the whole message.

[TONY] Someone has to do it. It’s clear you aren’t going to step up.

Steve felt like the walls around the room were closing in on him and his body stiffened like he was gearing up for battle. He could barely concentrate on typing, but he eventually fired back a message.

[STEVE] This shouldn’t be about what people think of us.

The phone buzzed nearly immediately, and Steve was almost amazed by Tony’s superior typing abilities. Then again, Tony probably had the thing plugged into some super computer and he could just tell it what to type with his mind.

[TONY] It has to be about what people think of us. How can you be a hero when there’s no one to look up to you?  
[STEVE] I don’t want to be a hero.

[TONY] Bullshit.  
[STEVE] You infuriate me.

[TONY] Because I’m devilishly handsome or because I can type faster than you?  
[STEVE] I could have killed you.

[TONY] But you didn’t.  
[STEVE] Why didn’t I?

[TONY] Because you’re a hero, Cap. And the good guys aren’t killers.  
[STEVE] You didn’t kill Bucky.

[TONY] I wanted to.  
[STEVE] That’s not why I wanted to hurt you.

[TONY] I know.  
[STEVE] I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. Because you didn’t believe me.

[TONY] I know.  
[STEVE] That makes me a bully.

[TONY] Steve…

[TONY] Stop. 

[TONY] Just say you’re sorry and get on with it.  
…

[STEVE] I’m not ready.  
[TONY] God, if I was with you right now.

[STEVE] You’d what?  
[TONY] You know what.

[STEVE] I want to read it.  
[TONY] My fingers would be gripping your biceps.

[TONY] My lips would be on your lips.  
[STEVE] What else.

[TONY] My tongue would be in your mouth.  
[STEVE] I’d push you on the bed.

[TONY] I’d palm your hard cock through your jeans.  
[STEVE] I’d pull you on top of me.

[TONY] I’d be jacking you so hard, you’d be fighting not to come.  
[STEVE] I’d pin your arms so you couldn’t.

[TONY] I’d use my tongue and teeth against your neck, the way you like it.  
[STEVE] I’d kiss you to make you stop.

[TONY] I’d put my knee against your cock.  
[STEVE] I’d flip us over and hold you down.

[TONY] I’d do that thing where we fake wrestle and I get free just so I can put your cock in my mouth.  
…

Steve was not surprised that Tony knows how to push his buttons sexually. Steve _was_ surprised that he could be both still angry and extremely turned on. Steve’s hand pulled out his cock, as he imagined Tony being there with him. They had never exchanged dirty messages before, and Steve rather enjoyed the feeling of being solidly part of the 21st century. 

This didn’t solve anything between them or bring the Avengers back together. Steve still felt that he had to absolve himself for his transgressions in exile. But at the moment, his body was occupied and Steve let his mind become occupied along with it. He couldn’t type back because his right hand was gripping his cock, but his left hand held the phone in case Tony decided to follow up. 

A few minutes passed in silence as Steve concentrated on the task at hand. 

The phone chimed and Steve didn’t have to look at the caller ID to know who was calling. After all, only one other person had the number.

“Steve,” Tony rasped after Steve flipped it open and put it to his ear. Tony’s voice made him sound like he was utterly wrecked. Maybe he had found himself in the same position that Steve was currently in. At that thought, Steve started jacking himself harder.

Steve breathed heavily into the phone, unsure of what to say.

Tony broke the silence first.

“Steve, you should… uh. You should come… back.” 

Steve gasped and twisted his hand over the head of his cock. Tony’s words were enough to make Steve come, even if he knew Tony was making a joke.

“Tony,” Steve breathed. 

Steve could hear Tony breathing hard on the other end of the line, but Steve flipped the phone shut before he did anything stupid. Like beg Tony to come to Wakanda.

Steve gazed around the empty room, utterly alone.


End file.
